the seeing eye
by Kurama's death angel
Summary: this is a little fic about the main cast of yuyuhakusho and guest charactors . its kind of like the view ...except FUNNYER! lol the guest charactoer are from yugioh,fruits basket,and more lol bring ton the laughs check it out !
1. Chapter 1

The eye

Yuyuhakusho randomness lol well its just like the tittle says its like a talk show with people from different animes in it tune in cause we have people from yugioh ,fruits basket ,DN angle ,and more lol please read !!!!! this is so stupid it will make you laugh ….if your a freak for anime that is …POWER TO THE ANIME FREAKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ps: im doing this loosely so you can imagine what the stage looks like like its happening right in front of you like your the audience so HAVE FUN !!!!!!!!!!!! yay

pss:….I kinda made kurama a bit of a emo

On with the show

(ALL ON STAGE SITTING AT A DESK …ITS SET SIMILER TO THE VEIW )

bla bla bla ….wow that was really slow ….—kurama

and who are you calling slow O-o—hiei

all of you infilids that don't know how to use a friggen cell phone –kurama

hay watch your mouth!!!!!!!!---cheiru

…--kurama

wow reall smooth … whats the topic for today –cheiru

um ..how about how we would be affected in a world with out chilly fries –kuabara

are you kidding me ….I knew you were stupid but not that stupid …--hiei

HAY IF IM SOOOOOOOOOOO STUPID THEN WHY DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A CELL PHONE AND I DO !!!!!!!!!!--kuabara

because you have a cell phone you dolt !!!!!!!!!--hiei

(both start fighting )

OK while they fight over their mocho pride lets go into our mystery guest (glares at the fighting fools --)—cheiru

and with out further ado….bla bla yada yada yada …--kurama

will you stop pmsing and introduce him already!!!!!!!!!---cheiru

I am not pmsing …I'm going through a rebellious stage ….—kurama

fine whatever screw you ….AND WE INTRODUCE AYAME SOHMA !!!!!!!!!!--CHEIRU

…..—everyone

( fan girls faint )

(ayame inters and glimmers ..like he always does basking in the never dying attention he's getting and sits down in one of the chairs on stage )

good evening –ayame

…god he scares the crap out of me …hes just too happy ….it burns –hiei

you know I love your color scheme miss cheirushi ..but …your friend ..(glances towards kurama)…might need some help –ayama

wanna try that again ? (angry face) –kurama

well your scheme of black on black on …black …its so depressing ..it practicly clashing …and I should know (holds flyers to his newly expanded shop) I OWN A fashion SHOP !! --AYAME

yes and your color scheme of burgundy on fur on purple ….you look like an infected laceration ..—kurama

um …translation from nerd to English please –yusuke

…a very large …bleeding …infected ..inflamed …cut –hiei

um translation from emo please –kuabara

emo ill show you emo (angry face) I will cut you down right now –hiei

oh im soooooooooo scared –kuabara

seriously you can do better –yusuke

…..—hiei

ok but any way ayame gives us some information on your new and improved shop --cheiru

well every thing is spectacular . we have lolita and of course things of all kinds clothes we even got some American clothes this weekend --ayame

whoop de do ….—hiei

(glare)—ayame

and how is your brother ?--chriru

…constantly avoiding me …as usual ----ayame

id avoid you aswell…--kurama

hunny you want to say that again --ayame

…I'd fight you but I'm to scared you'd turn into a snake ….not like you already are …--kurama

uhhhhhhhhhh this place should be on Jerry springier STOP THE VIOLANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---CHIRU

its not violace until someone heeds to call the ambulance…--hiei

um were did you come from ….O-O—cheiru

….um I was here the whole time O-o….—hiei

yeah that's right (slow moment)—cheiru

wow …---hiei

(kurama and ayame are continuing to have a weird slow verbal fight …you imagine that lol )

GOSH SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--kuabara

O-O—everyone

can we all have a civilized conversation ---kuabara

well what do you know I think he went up IQ points (smirk)—yusuke

DONT START WITH ME URAMESHI !!!!!!!--KUABARA

well ok …I think its time to close out this is cheiru from her thoughts net and your welcomed to the eye ---cheiru

ok I know it was bad but I was bored and was having a conversation with myself and I'm like hay that would be really slow and really funny lol don't be too harsh and I tried to not add to much detail so you could imagine it the way you wanted but if you think I should add more details then tell me .not to mention I'm going to add one more chapter and if you like it then I would add even more chapters . don't worry I wont forget about no room for thinking !!!! be up dating that next week !!!!!!!! I hope you like it don't forget to review bye


	2. the joint persona

YAY THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER LOL !!!!!!!!!! I cant believe some one actually read it and thank you so much ill make sure I spell kuwabara's name right loll well on with the story

ps:kuramas still a emo

pss :this is dedicated to all the friends that gave me this really weird idea

I dont own yuyuhakusho …

….(sulk)—kurama

OK …I know you are not sulking on your own show ….—hiei

why wont you shut up .---kurama

OK…---yusuke

…yo were's cheirushi?--kuwabara

um …you should know ..she called and you were the one picked up the phone –kurama

…what ever ..IM NOT STUPID !!!…..---kuwabara

oh really?--hiei

don't start with me shrimp !!!!!!!!--kuwabara

um I believe it has already started (punches kuabara in the face)—hiei

….ow….(passes out)—kuwabara

(yugi from yugioh walks out with no cue at all and just slowly walks on and sets on stage )

um …no one called you in ….—kurama

O-O OH ..im sorry (anime sweat drop)—yugi

well I hope your getting help for your problem –kurama

what problem O-o ?--yugi

(cough cough) schitsafrinic(cough cough) –hiei

hay be nice man –kuwabara

oh yeah your one to talk ….—hiei

WHAT WAS THAT !!!????--KUABARA

( both start to fight again )

wow ..are you guys the only sane ones up here ?---yugi

(anime sweat drop ) it sure seems that way –yusuke and kurama

um …if you don't mind me asking ….what problem were you talking about … O-o –yugi

nothing sweet heart …--kurama

wait wasent that the whole having two personalities thing the whole reason we brought him on the show O-O—yusuke

…you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut ..some times people with those kinds of problems don't know it ….(looks at kuabara twitching in pain on the floor ) do you really want to end up like him –kurama

um how is that possible ..hieis not mad at me –yusuke

yes …but I am …--kurama

(both start to glare at each other and lighting strikes over head )

(personality change ) HAY …lets settle this …WITH A DUEL !!!!---YAMI

…WOAH …..—yusuke

see .. I told you …--kurama

(kuabara sets up )…. Cool –kuwabara

stupid fool ( hiei hits kuwabara again and he passes out ) –hiei

well any way thank you for tuning in to her thoughts nets …the seeing eye fare well –kurama

wait ..isn't it alittle soon to be closing ? --hiei

well its my show so shut the f up –kurama

dang ..i think your the one with the separate personality …--hiei

yeah man happy then sad ,depressed ,smart mad …..its scary man …--kuabara

you sound like a hippy (mocks kuwabara) man !!--yusuke

man my medical bills are going to be so high after today –kuwabara

then why don't you just run home to your mommy and ask her to nurse your booboo's –yusuke and hiei

WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TEAM UP ON ME !!!!! T-T—kuwabara

cause it fun to see you squirm –hiei

..you guys suck …--kuwabara

…I think your the ones who need to the counseling …and I know exactly what you need to do …dueling therapy put your hearts in the cards !!!--yami

im sorry I do not love inamtamit objects ---kurama

yeah man thats just not right –kuabara

hay were did hiei go ?--kuwabara

why? do you want another beating ? Oo ---yusuke

no he's normally the one to close out if cheiru isn't here –kuwabara

HAY ITS MY SHOW …. This time I mean it ..thanks for tuning in to …the seeing eye –kurama

OK I know that was the slowest thing I have ever written …lol well review and tell me what all you guys think and ill create anther chapter . ill be up dating no room for thinking next week cause I have a project to do lol well thank you so much sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

Ok heres the next update I hope you guys like it ( sheilds herself from the flying peaches and other fruits ) AHHHHHH ( runs away )

chapter 3

ok …lets get this over with ….—kurama

whats wrong with you ?--yusuke

…your whats wrong with me !!!!!! How the hell are you going to just walk in and scare the living shit out of me !!!!!!!!!!---kurama

what the hell is with all the damn screaming ?--hiei ( just walking in)

was that you ? …..—kuwabara ( looking at kurama)

WHAT ?!--KURAMA

well …ive never heard you talk like that …--kuwabara

…you better get used to it if he has to hang out with you idiots all the time…-hiei

WHAT WAS THAT ???? YOU LITTLE SHRIMP—kuabara ( tries to hit hiei but he doges and hits kuwabara in the head )

…ow…..—kuwabara

he'll never learn –kurama ( yusuke nods)

ok now what ?--yusuke

…cheiru said she wanted us to spend time with each other so we wouldn't be so …..hostile twards each other ….—kurama

….( whispers) ..like thats ever going to happen -hiei

what was that –( both yusuke and kurama start glaring )

um ….nothing….—hiei

ok well ….lets start with our guest ( turns reluctantly twards the audience ) ok todays guest is ed elric with his newly formed alchemy school ( cringe ) –kurama

( walks on stage and sits on the guest chair attempting to shake kuramas hand …that didnt work out very well … )

hello its nice to be here –ed

its nice to have you ( said yusuke cause kurama wouldn't make eye contact )

so tell us about this school and its progress –yusuke

yes…do tell …--kurama ( thinking –I could be home right now ….great …..i wish my mom didnt make me get up this morning …)

well it teaches the most elemenry techniques on using alchemy effectively .my brother helps out a lot too so I didnt do it all by myself ….( looks at kurama ) we even have shychiatric tharepy …--ed

( scowls and glares ) what do you mean by that !?--kurama

um –ed ( yusuke ducks in front of him)

um calm down dude !--yusuke

dont _dude_ me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!--kurama

( whispers ) is he having a bad day ?( hideing behind yusuke) --ed

no …this seems like hes in a better mood than hes been in 2 days …but ..you should still hide –yusuke

( ed hides under desk )

…well kurama he is true ….—hiei

( looks hurt ) WHAT ??????--KURAMA

well…you do need the therapy ….—hiei

yeah I have to agree with the midget on that one ….—kuwabara

oh well I know your not talking !!!!! your the one that burns shit for your own personal amusement !!--kurama

( hiei takes a defensive stance )

you know what fox boy you want me to take this book upside your head –kuwabara

oh wow kuwabara how do you even know how to use a book I didnt know that you could read in the first place !!!!!!!--kurama

oh hell no !!!!!!!! ( sparks fly on stage )

ok ok guys calm down !!!!! …we stil lhavent fineshed the inter veiw ….---yusuke

TELL HIM TO COME BACK LATER !!!!!!!!--KURAMA

..why …so you can just cut your self back stage ? ( rolls eyes ) --hiei

( kurama dives on him screaming things like you asked for this you little peace of shit !!!!! and continues to pound him untile the shoked kuabara pulled him off )

YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN !!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS MY F-ING SHOW YOU STUPID IDIOT !!!!!!!!! --KURAMA ( being draged out )

oooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ….—yusuke …

um listen ed i owe you somthing for the shit that just went down …--yusuke

,….no its ok we'll just come back next time and to it again …..—ed ( still shaking )

alllll right ….its your death wish not mine –hiei

I dont know hiei the way he pounced you a minet a go I thought you might be dead if kuwabara didnt pull him off …--yusuke

yeah did you see the murderous look in his eyes ?--ed

oh my god I thought I was the only one dude !!!--yusuke

( hiei trying to cool off and not start anything ) …--hiei

hay you wanna get a bite to eat ?--yusuke

why not ? I got some money to blow --ed ( both walk out )

Hay man what about me !!!!!!!!!!!! …..damn how do I always end up cleaning up after those guys messes …( remembers audience ) oh …well …I guess I should close then …um and thats all folks tune in for the seeing eye next week same time …--hiei

crap I forgot we had to do this …again …--hiei

ok here it is im so sorry its kinda short well I have so much fun writing this lol . ok well tel me if it was as funny as my other chapters and I need suggestions for the next guest on the show ill make sure to update sooner well for on room for thinking I think ill wait untile I get more reviews for it before I start it again I just want a little reconition lol well I only want one more PLEASE !!! ..well ill up dates some time next week bye

the infamuse kuramas death angle


	4. stuck in the closet

yo people whats up . im soooo sorry i havent updated in a literal 5 months ...i just lost the sperite !!! lol well here it is

the seeing eye chapter 4 ...dun dun dun stuck in the closet

...ok ...happy face happy face happy - ( curtines opean) OO welcome to the seeing eye --kurama

its about damn time you stoped acting like such a bafoon-hiei

oh stop being so silly hiei ...( under breath) the only bafoon here is probly you...-kurama

excuse me ??( walkses over to kurama at his desk on stage . )

ANY WHO!!! on with the show . to day we have a treat for you guys -yusuke

REALLY THIERS FOOD THIS TIME !!! -kuabara

ok hiei im sorry i seem to have made a mistake on my judgment ... ( points ) it seems he is the trun bauffon --kurama

no kuabara you ask that every week and for the trilianth time THEIR IS NO FOOD !!! ( brushes him self off ) but any way the really treat is that we have 2 guests today -yusuke

oh ...how joyfull (twitch )-kurama

kurama ...-yusuke

what ( sinister stair) -kurama

be good -yusuke

i am being good detctive !!!!!!!!--kurama

oh god ...you and hiei have been spending WAY to much time together --kuabara ( still looking for food )

I DO NOT ACT LIKE HIM !!!!!!!--HIEI

oh really ...-kuabara

do i have to make a fool of you on natinal telivision again orenge -hiei

why am i orenge !!-kuabara

cause youe hair is ornege and you never use your brain so your brain is orenge too ...-yusuke

URAMESHI DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THEIR !!!! YOULL REGRET IT !!!!-- kuabara

the only way he'll regret it is if we have to see your mother again ...no wonder your soo ugly --kuabara

what ever kurama just remember to remind your mom that she owes me 50 dolars ...her preformance was less than good -kuabara

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--hiei and yusuke

you just unleashed the beast !! -yusuke ( highfives hiei)

my mother may be alot of thing ...but you see shes not blind !!!!--kurama

...oh kuabara ...--hiei

WHAT SHRIMP!!- kuabara

wow great come back did your sad littly mind forget that your angry at the fox not me ...and hes called u ugly like 3 times dont you have somthing else to say ??-hiei

i dont care what that malchik gey has to say !! thier chew on that and spit it out ... ( whispers ) i bet he dosent know what that means ... he he he --kuabara

you did not just call me gay in germen !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( jumps from over the desk and chases kuabara . kuabara screamas for his life )

but any way seeing as i have to be the good guy this time please welcome ... ( points back stage) sora and axel -hiei

( croud roars as the pair sit down on stage next to the desk)

um ..why are u on the floor?-yusuke

i like to keep it real got it memorized --axel

no i dont learn during the summer -yusuke

hay yusuke why was thier so much screaming -sora ( chibi face . fan girls squeel)

um their was a bit of a ...disagreement ...--yusuke

( kuabara is being held in a choke hold and cheirushi tries to pull kurama off of him )

kurama did you forget why we spent all that money for you to go to eds school !!!!--cheiru

no i dont ..their only thing i did was sing thier comming to take me away for weeks !!!!--kurama

and they did take you away kurama they took you away and droped your sorry ass right back on the front steps !!!!!--hiei

one more word hiei and its yourt neck im going to crack --kurama

y r u so mad at him any way ? arnt you gay ?-axel

NOOOOOO ...--kurama

...so your bi -axel

well he cant be straight cause he wasent complaining last night ...--hiei

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh---every body

I WAS DRUNK YOU FOOL !!!!!! --KURAMA

well uh sora how was the filming of kingdom hearts ...-yusuke

( turns from allt he comotion . ( smile )

oh uh it was fun i met alot of people and made alot of friends and i miss them . oh and kuabara ...-sora

yeah -kuabara

why is your girlfriend stalking me ..she wont leave me alone --sora

...yukina...NOOOOOO ( breaks out of kuramas grasp ) my love is for lorn...---kuabara

wow such big words for such a tiny brain --yusuke

SHUT UP URAMESHI !!-kuabara

( yukin wanders in from the corner smiling . then she runs on stage . sora tries to run but ...he dosent make it )

OH SORA MY BIG HUNK OF MAN MEAT !!-yukin

...such fowl words ..( turns to kuabara with a sword ) WHAT HAVE YOU DONT WITH MY POOR INNOCENT SISTER !!!! ( attempts to stab kuabara)

(axel jumps up ) get your hands off got it memorized !!!!! --axel ( pulls on yukinas arm )

i dare you to seporate the love string that bonsds us !!!!!!-yukina

yep definently too much kuabara time -kurama

...any way thies seems to be getting out of hand so tune in next week for thje continued segment of ( every one at once ) THE SEEING EYE!!! -- cheiru

ok well their it was sorry it sucked lol well please review i kinda gave up on this story so reveiws should be good .i might updayte again if i get the will and evil writers block bug dosnet attakke me again ..well rr see yas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
